Two worlds collide
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: This is a crossover between my Son of Yui story and Rebuild of Evangelion near the end. I based it off a story by Spartan036 so thank him also. When Shinji starts 4th impact he accidentally opened a rift to another world and switched himself with that worlds Shinji. Now both must find a way home and stop Gendo and Kenji Ikari. Let the Devil cry
1. Chapter 1

Two worlds collide

ESKK: hey it's me with a new fanfic and before I begin I would like to thank Spartan036 for inspiring me for this fanfic you rock dude.

"Talking,"

'Thinking,'

"Video/messages,"

"**Demon,"**

_Lyrics_

*Music insert

(Scene change)

Disclaimer: I do not own Rebuild of Evangelion or DmC: Devil May Cry. Now don't sick your lawyers on me.

(Start)

Shinji Ikari covered his face in remorse, his friend and only person who cared about him is dead and everyone has declared him enemy number one. Now, the same thing is going to happen to him, he thought about the good times he had with Asuka, Rei and Misato when they still cared about him, the memories of his attempt to save Rei surged his brain. He looked up to the sky "I'm coming Ayanami..." he muttered.

Asuka looked up to the sky as fourth impact is going happen but something wasn't right, it was ripping the sky apart, maybe we'll all suffocate to death as She thought but then she realized, it wasn't ripping a hole in the sky but making a portal! "Asuka to Wunder, it's not an impact event, its ripping a hole to another dimension! Does anyone copy!?" She saw as the god-like unit 13 stopped glowing and continued to ascend towards the portal.

(Meanwhile in the Wunder)

The crew and Misato looked in shock as the portal sucked the debris towards it "Mari fall back!" as she commanded through the com, in her Eva Mari simply nodded and calmly smiled "Next time puppy boy..."

As Unit-17 went through the portal Asuka and Mari saw something come out. "Asuka to Wunder something is coming out of the portal," Asuka said as Mari saw. Once the object came through it was an EVA but it looked like a Demonic parody of Unit 1. As it landed they received a comm. link as Asuka was expecting some alien.

"GAUUHHHHHHHH!" came, a yell before the EVA hit the earth hard. "I'm going to feel that in the morning," Shinji's voice came over the comm. links as Asuka was surprised.

(In the Wunder)

"Asuka, Mari Capture that EVA now!" Misato ordered as Shinji was a danger to humanity.

"Hai," the both said over the comm. links.

(In the area)

Unit 2 and Unit 8 carefully walked over to the EVA expecting the worst as for all they knew this could be an angel trying to bait them into a trap. They EVA was still there lying on its back as they thought something was amiss. That was when the EVA started getting up while grabbing its head most likely the pilot felt pain on his head also. Asuka had her weapon ready as did Mari as they didn't know what to expect from this EVA.

"Hey Asuka, Mari mind telling me how we got from finishing with taking down a SEELE base too all the way here?" the pilot asked as Asuka and Mari looked at him confused.

They opened up a video link and saw it was a Shinji but his hair was white and he wasn't wearing a plug suit. It seems Shinji looked shock before he looked at them before going on the attack on Asuka.

"Ok nice try demon but the Asuka I know doesn't have an Eye patch anymore," Shinji said confusing Asuka.

(With Asuka)

"Wait what are you talking about I had this eye patch for fourteen years!" the German yelled as Shinji kept attacking with battle style he shouldn't know in his EVA.

Asuka blocked with her duel scimitar as she was sure something wasn't right."Hey four eyes you could help at anytime now!" Asuka called as Mari looked like she was just watching.

(With Mari)

"Hey Puppy-kun just calm down maybe we can talk," Mari said as Shinji and his EVA had Asuka and Unit 02 in a head lock ready to punch the EVA's face. Shinji stopped as he looked at Mari.

"Keep talking," Shinji said as he was ready for anything as he let go of Asuka.

"See you must be confused you know falling out of that portal and all I bet you can't wait to get home and do whatever you do in that universe," Mari said before Asuka came up behind Shinji and with her gun arm shot Shinji's EVA in the head enough times to knock the pilot out.

(With Asuka)

"Ok let's get this ass back to the Wunder," Asuka said as she picked up the EVA by its arms.

(With Mari)

"Yeah," Mari said as she grabbed the EVA by its legs.

(Later at the Wunder)

Shinji came too as he looked around. He saw that he was in some kind of medical room/prison cell as he looked around. He quickly got up made a grab for his guns but they weren't there. "Great they took Ebony and Ivory," Shinji said as he looked around. It looked like the room he first woke up in after his fourteen year confinement in Unit 1. He was also dressed in a prisoner gown with the slippers reminding him of his old self.

Shinji checked and saw his mothers' necklace was still around his neck but he also saw the Choker called the B.T. Choker on him.

"Crap," he cursed as he tried to look for a way out. It looked like the room was sealed tight to prevent him from escaping.

Shinji looked at the wall and knocked on it knowing who was behind it. "Ok you Devils how about you let me out and I'll make your deaths painless," Shinji said before the glass like wall cleared from the white and showed the older Misato, and the same Ritsuko.

"You know you caused quite a problem trying to start 4th impact," Misato said with a glare at Shinji.

"What the hell are you talking about it already happened and it was stopped," Shinji said as Misato Ritsuko looked at him strangely.

"What are you talking about you opened a portal and went through before coming back," Ritsuko said as Shinji finally figured it out.

"Ok now I see what's going on I'm in a parallel universe," Shinji said catching Misato's attention.

"What are you talking about?" she asked before Shinji got a serious look on his face.

"Ok one where are my guns, two where are my cloths, and three LET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Shinji demanded as Misato gave him a glare.

"You're in no position to be making demands!" Misato yelled back as Shinji smirked.

"Really," Shinji sarcastically asked before a demonic looking sword appeared on his back. "Time for a little Rebellion," Shinji said before he took the sword as it turned into a demonic battle Axe and broke through the glass window before turning back into a sword. Shinji saw his guns lying on the table next to Ritsuko before grabbing them and right next to them were his cloths. Shinji opened the bag and saw all his clothing was accounted for before Misato pointed the controller for the collar at him. "Don't move if you do I'll pull the switch," she yelled as Shinji glared at her. "So long as you have that Choker on then your fate is in WILLE's hands," she said as Misato and Ritsuko saw they had the upper hand.

"Ok then lets rectify that shall we," Shinji said before the Sword turned into a pair of Shurikens before he held one at the choker and cut it clean off making the lights come on but Shinji had already taken it off. "Looks like I'm as free as a bird," Shinji said with a grin before he ran out of the room.

Ritsuko activated the alarms and had everyone to locate Shinji Ikari before he escaped the Wunder. Misato looked at the Shinji that escaped and came to a conclusion. "That's not our Shinji," she said as if this wasn't there worlds Shinji then where was the real Shinji.

(With Shinji)

Shinji was running through the halls of the base as he already had his combat boots and jeans on. Right now he was running and putting on his sleeveless Shirt while his guns were in his pants. When Shinji got his arms and head out he was met with security guards pointing guns at him.

"Crap," he cursed before hiding behind a wall. Shinji switched Ebony and Ivory with some kind of stun gun as he smirked. He then got out of his hiding spot and started shooting needles at the soldier's guns one per fire arm. When the soldiers were trying to pull the needle out of the guns Shinji snapped his finger blowing the guns up as he had a smirk. "Too easy," he said as he had to get to his EVA quickly and get back to the portal hopefully getting home. As Shinji was fighting his way through soldiers he soon arrived at the EVA cages only to be surrounded by soldiers as Shinji had a smirk. "Now this is a party!" he yelled as he went for Rebellion.

"LOWER YOU GUNS!" came, an order from a colonel. Shinji looked to see Misato as the soldiers did as told. "This isn't the Shinji we're looking for," she said walking up to Shinji.

"Finally you see the truth," Shinji said in a bored tone as Rebellion disappeared from his back.

"Yes I see we got off on the wrong foot so I would like to try again this time without keeping you prisoner," Misato said as Shinji shrugged.

"Can do lady," Shinji said as Misato lead Shinji to another room.

(Later at a meeting room)

Ritsuko Akagi, Sakura Suzuhara, Mari Makinami, Asuka Langely Shikinami, and Misato Katsuragi were gathered with Shinji in the meeting room as Shinji looked like he was looking them over.

"Ok have a seat Shinji," Misato said as Shinji shrugged before sitting down. "Ok can you start telling us what your story is in your world," Misato asked as Shinji shrugged.

"Ok let me start at the beginning," he started before going into his long story.

(At the time this all was happening in the other universe)

Asuka and Mari in there EVA were fighting a large Demon that had appeared in the water as it had been attacking Ships associated with WILLE after the destroyed the SEELE base. Team Devil May Cry of course was sent to investigate but when they killed it a portal opened under Unit Nephilim.

"SHINJI!" the German Angel Hybrid called as Shinji was sucked in.

"Devil-Kun!" the Human Demon hybrid called.

But it was too late the portal had completely sucked in Shinji and there was no telling where it sent him.

(In the Wunder)

"Asuka, Mari what happened?!" a younger Misato called feeling like she wasn't going to like the answer.

(With Asuka)

"Shinji got sucked into a portal and wait something is coming out," Asuka said as something was coming out of the portal before EVA unit 17 came flying out before landing into the water. "Wait was that Unit 17 but I thought it was still in the Wunder?" Asuka asked as Mari was just as confused.

"Go check it out there might be a pilot in there," Misato ordered through the comm. links.

"Right," Asuka said as Unit 2A and unit 8A got out of the water and got to the fallen Unit 17.

When Asuka and Mari got a closer look they saw the Entry plug was ejected not too far off from Unit 17. After walking there EVA's to the other unit 17 then left the Entry Plugs and headed to the plug. They quickly realized it was a Duel plug system just like the one Unit 17 use to have. Asuka saw the door was stuck and jammed so Asuka shrugged.

"Asuka be careful," Mari said as it was evident something was bugging her about this EVA

"Got it," Asuka said before summoned her Energy Katana and slice open the hatch so she could get the pilot out. What Asuka and Mari were met with was a Shinji or at least post 4th impact Shinji but pre Kenji as he didn't have white hair not even a single trace of white hair. He was semi depressed in a fetal position as he looked sad.

"Shinji are you ok?" Asuka asked as she entered the plug.

Shinji looked up and saw Asuka but without her eye patch as he looked surprised. "Asuka how did you, get your eye back?" he asked in a shy boy manner. Mari checked and the portal was still there so it wasn't a time portal that's for sure.

Mari then took out her communicator and called Misato. "Misato we have a problem we found Shinji in Unit 17 but it wasn't our Shinji I think Shinji is on the other side of that portal with a parallel version of us but without Kenji," Mari said as Misato was surprised.

(With Misato and Ritsuko)

"Should we let him aboard?" the commander of WILLE asked.

"Yes most likely he'll be suffering from PTSD and will need counseling," Ritsuko said as Misato nodded.

"Ok Mari you and Asuka keep an eye on him make him feel comfortable and try your best to explain the situation," Misato ordered as she hoped they could get there Shinji back.

(Back with Mari and Asuka)

"Right," she said before checking on Asuka.

"Ok Shinji I'm going to explain this as best and gently as I can but first what were you doing before you ended up here," Asuka said as she needed a theory to go on as to how this Shinji ended up here and dragged their Shinji to this Shinji's world.

"W-well I caused Fourth Impact and well I was sucked into a portal of sort expecting to die," Shinji shyly explained.

"Ok well I think what you really did was cause a rip in space and time and it sucked you in my guess is our Shinji is in your place because he was at the wrong spot and the wrong time," Asuka said as brown haired Shinji nodded. "Ok so in this world our Shinji well he isn't entirely human he's 1/3d'sAngel and 1/3d's Demon making him a Nephilim our Shinji also has a twin brother named Kenji they went their separate ways," Asuka explained and gently as she could.

"Didn't they love each other?" Shinji asked as Asuka sighed.

"Yes they loved each other as much as any brother could but they went their separate ways to get stronger. But one day Shinji well he got tricked by Gendo and was tortured till he forgot who and what he was and reprogrammed," Asuka explained as Mari sat down. "After that everything happened the way it did before Fourth Impact but after fourth impact everything changed," Asuka explained as (B) Shinji was curios.

"What happened?" he asked as he wanted answers.

"We'll tell you when the Wunder gets here," Asuka said making Shinji get scared. Asuka hugged him to calm him down before speaking. "Calm down in this world our Shinji cleared his name and is a free man," Asuka said as that calmed Shinji somewhat.

The Wunder soon arrived and was above the EVA's ready to pick them up. "Ok Shinji just stay with me and Mari and you'll get your answers," Asuka said before she gave Shinji a rubber ball.

"Uh what's this for?" Shinji asked as he looked at it.

"Well our Shinji has a pet Hell Hound named Hades and he'll be your friend if you can play fetch with him," Asuka said as she wondered how Lexis the Hell Rage and Hades the Hell Hound will feel being around this Shinji.

(Later in the Wunder)

(B) Shinji was getting checked out for any injuries as Ritsuko checked his blood. "Well there's no Angel or Devil Blood in you so you're a full human," Ritsuko said as she finished the exam. "But you might want to stay in the Wunder there are a lot of Demons who hold a grudge against our Shinji," Ritsuko warned as (B) Shinji nodded. "Now let's go get the explanation you've been waiting for," Ritsuko said but the minute they left (B) Shinji was pounced and pinned by Hades.

The Hell Hound growled at (B) Shinji was scared and wanted to scream for help. "Hades, get off him!" Ritsuko ordered as the Hell Hound glared at (B) Shinji before getting off. "Sorry about him he doesn't take to kindly to people looking like our Shinji," Ritsuko apologized before (B) Shinji looked at the Hell Hound. "Just let him get used to you ok," Ritsuko said before the three headed to the meeting room.

(At the Meeting Room)

(DMC) Misato, Asuka, Mari, Mari's pet Hell Rage Lexis, Rei to Shinji surprise, and Sakura were gathered in the briefing room as (B) Shinji felt like he did something wrong.

"Ok Shinji sense we already know your story it's only fair we tell you our Shinji's story," Asuka spoke as (B) Shinji sat down.

Sakura then turned on the video and it showed Shinji's mother holding a pair of twins one with white hair and one with brown hair with traces of white in it.

"Gendo-kun is the camera rolling?" the Yui on the screen asked as (B) Shinji noticed this worlds Shinji's mother had traces of white hair also.

"Yeah it's rolling," Gendo said as he didn't sound as cold as (B) Shinji knew him.

"Hey Shinji, Kenji I hope you two are seeing this in the future today I'm about to show you two your shared room," Yui said before she opened the door and it showed a room with Angels and Chibi demons painted on it with two swords a broad sword and a Katana crisscrossing each other. "And Shinji in the even your hair turned white the one with white hair is you and Kenji you're the one with white hair and so don't ask me if its natural or not," Yui said in a joking manner. "Well this is the start of our family life together just remember Devil's never Cry," Yui said with a smile before the video reached its end and when it did Shinji had tears in his eyes happy tears.

"Hey Shinji, don't; be sad Devil's Never Cry," Asuka spoke when (B) Shinji noticed the tears.

"Sorry," (B) Shinji said as Asuka sighed.

It was Misato who spoke next. "Shinji do you want to continue watching the videos?" she asked before Shinji nodded.

Misato then played the next video before it started playing.

IT was security footage of a scarce child's room with a bunk bed. On the bottom bunk was a boy about 5 maybe 6 that resembled Shinji but with White hair reading an advance book for his age as (B) Shinji could tell that was Kenji. There was yelling of an argument going on as (B) Shinji didn't know what was going on. The door then opened and this, worlds Shinji walked in "YEAH WELL FUCK YOU TOO!"  He yelled as he slammed the door hearing something made of glass hit it as it closed.

Kenji didn't even look up from his book before speaking. "Our unfit teacher who doesn't give a damn about us drunk again?" he asked as Shinji nodded.

"I'm just about ready to leave this God damn place get back at Gendo for ditching us," the Shinji in the recording said.

Kenji then gave Shinji a piece of paper that the camera couldn't see before smirking.

The next video played with Shinji holding two pistols and a bat before he used the bat to knock out the teacher. "Ok he's out like a light," he called as the Teacher had fell off the sofa when Shinji had knocked him out.

"Ok brother now we can leave without him suspecting anything," young Kenji said before they both left with Kenji wielding a Kendo sword.

The Security footage then was switched to Gendo's mansion at night. Shinji and Kenji were wearing black as both were looking for something in the house. "Where is it?" Shinji asked as they kept looking.

Kenji carefully opened a door and saw the swords they were looking for was also in the same room as a Gendo working on some papers. "This just got harder," Kenji said as he didn't think there was another way around it.

"You have got to be shitting me," Shinji cursed as they then saw Gendo get up.

The duo quickly hid in the closet across from the room. Gendo came out as he had a cold look in his face.

"That was oddly convenient," Kenji said as it must have been one of those, Dues Ex Machina's.

The duo then entered the room before the security camera showed them in the office room before walking over to the swords hanging on the wall.

Shinji closed his eyes to focus before the broad sword started reacting to Shinji. It then turned into a ball of light before going into Shinji's back. Shinji could feel the markings of Rebellion appearing on his back as he had a smirk.

Kenji of course grabbed the Katana called Yamato and held it to his side. "Ok Shinji let's leave before Gendo gets back," Kenji said but the door opened revealing Gendo.

"Shinji, Kenji what are you doing here away from you teacher," Gendo asked before he noticed the two swords missing from there spot.

Shinji reacted by summoning Rebellion and smashing a demonic Axe onto the ground causing Gendo to get out of the way from the energy burst. Kenji and Shinji then ran out the door after Kenji sent an ethereal sword at Gendo's phone.

After that video it showed Shinji and Kenji growing up separately Shinji fighting Demons that pissed him off and Kenji was creating an organization.

It then showed Shinji being tortured before fast forwarding to Shinji gaining his true memories back even when Shinji defeated Mundus.

"So in this world I'm a hero?" he asked as Misato nodded.

"Yeah so my guess is me and a lot of people haven't forgiven you in your world right?" Misato asked as (B) Shinji nodded.

"Well Shinji looks like some of us will have a little talk with our parallel counter parts if our Shinji hasn't beat them up or told them off yet," Misato said she and the others got an evil grin. "Ok then Rei your in charge of watching this Shinji ok," she ordered as Rei nodded.

"Understood commander," Rei said as she went next to Shinji.

"I wonder how Shinji is doing in little Shinji's world," Asuka thought out load as she could tell it probably involved lots of bullets.

(Back with (W) Shinji's world)

(Rebuild) Misato was amazed this (W) Shinji was telling the truth as far as she could tell and was surprised that he was reprogrammed to fit Gendo's scenario only for him years later to gain those memories back and Gendo dying by this "Mundus'," hands. Mari looked like she wanted to cry when (W) Shinji mentioned, he and his brother Kenji being turn from loving brothers to mortal enemies in the end.

"Now mind explaining to me why you want my parallel self?" (W) Shinji asked as he had a feeling he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear.

"He nearly wiped out mankind with Third Impact and could have caused a Fourth Impact if it didn't end up opening a gate to your world so if he's there then we'll see if we can get there and grab him before he destroys your world and put him under lock and key," (Rebuild) Misato explained as when Shinji heard this his eyes got shadowed by his hair.

"So you're telling me you blame him for putting your world in the sorry state it's in," (W) Shinji said lowly but in an intimidating way.

"Yeah," Misato said as Asuka didn't really blame (B) Shinji for that just felt betrayed that he left her for 14 years.

(W) Shinji then walked up to Misato his eyes never being shown before he punched Misato in the face. "What THE HELL HE WASN'T TRYING TO HURT ANYONE HE WAS ONLY TRYING TO SAVE A FRIEND AND YOU BLAME HIM FOR THE HELL YOU EARTH WENT THROUGH YOU PEOPLE MAKE ME SICK THE MINUTE THINGS GO TO HELL AND YOU START POINTING FINGERS AT THE PERSON WHO WAS INVOLVED THE MOST! WELL I SAY IT WAS MORE THIS WORLDS GENDO'S FAULT AND SEELE SO WHO EVER ELSE WANTS TO DEMONIZE THIS SHINJI THEN LINE UP I'LL KICK ALL THERE ASSES!" the Nephilim Human hybrid yelled as he was pissed off. Misato was on the ground nursing a bruised cheek as she was half tempted to have (W) Shinji put in a confinement cell with a B.T. Collar on him until they returned him to his world.

But considering how strong he was she was against it. "YOU THINK WE HAD A GREAT TIME WITH WHAT SHINJI DID HE SHOULD HAVE KILLED THE ANGEL INSTEAD OF TRYING TO SAVE A LOST CAUSE! NOW THINK ABOUT THIS YOUR JUST AS MUCH AS A MENACE AS OUR SHINJI YOU HAVE THE POWER TO CONTROL IMPACT AT A WIM!" the Colonel countered as (W) Shinji glared at her.

"Yeah but I didn't and he wasn't in the right mind set in the first place so don't blame him for problems caused by others!" (W) Shinji yelled as he pointed Ivory at Misato.

"You wouldn't dare," she said having a feeling (W) Shinji was going to shoot her dead.

(W) Shinji seeing what (Rebuild) Misato was thinking smirked. He pointed Ivory a little lower as Misato's knee cap before speaking. "Your right I wouldn't dare," he said before pulling the trigger and shooting Misato's knee cap causing her to yell in pain at the bullet being shot there. Shinji then started walking away with his hands in his pockets. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm grabbing my EVA and going home then closing the portal that way you want have the gall to try to hurt my counterpart out of fear," (W) Shinji said coldly as Misato was pissed.

"Don't you move I can have you arrested for shooting me, and beside if you leave, no one will help you!" (Rebuild) Misato yelled clutching her bleeding knee as Shinji stopped.

"Then I'll fight my way through if I have too," (W) Shinji said coldly that promised pain on whoever got in his way. When he saw no one get up Shinji left.

"BUT YOU SAID YOURSELF YOU PROTECT MANKIND!" the colonel said before (W) Shinji shot her other knee.

"Your right but right now you're nothing more than a coward and I hate cowards," (W) Shinji said before leaving.

"Ritsuko call security, tell them to apprehend him and make sure he doesn't get to his EVA," (Rebuild) Misato ordered as Ritsuko nodded.

(Rebuild) Mari tried to help (Rebuild) Misato up but she refused. "Don't touch me I want to see that Angel on a pike," she yelled as Rebuild Misato's fury has reached its peak.

(With White haired Shinji)

(W) Shinji shot and slashed his way through soldiers as they tried to stop him. He went through them like they were ants to him. He soon arrived at his EVA's cage as he pushed people off the edge into the LCL to get to his EVA.

Shinji entered the Entry plug which was ready to be inserted before he saw Units 2 and 8 in his way. (W) Shinji glared at them before opening a comm. link. "Get out of my way now!" he ordered as he didn't want to deal with them at the moment.

"Sorry Devil boy can't let that happen," (Rebuild) Mari said with a smirk.

Unit Nephilim then summoned a sword before cutting off (Rebuild) Mari's EVA's arms and head. "That wasn't a request," (W) Shinji said before he bashed Unit 2 away before busting his way out of the Wunder through destroying walls.

(W) Shinji then summoned a pair of wings one white and one black before flying off to the portal. But he was unaware of another EVA following him.

(TBC)

ESKK: yes I wrote this without a co-writer sense my only co-writer called it quits on me. But anyway leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Two worlds collide

ESKK: wow never thought I would get three reviews for this fanfic right off the back. I must be getting better at writing or something. Anyway please leave a Review and you'll get a great gift.

*music insert

Disclaimer: I do not own Rebuild of Evangelion or Devil May Cry but I do own Hades, Unit Nephilim, and anything else that wasn't featured in Evangelion or Devil May Cry.

(Start)

(In Brown haired Shinji's universe)

(W) Shinji was flying to the gate that was opened by this, universes Shinji when his sensors picked up something on radar. (W) Shinji checked and saw it was too small to be the Wundur so he assumed it was either (Rebuild) Asuka or (Rebuild) Mari.

But what he was met with was another Unit 0 as Shinji had a glare at it. "Ikari-kun, come with me," Rei's voice echoed in Shinji's mind.

(W) Shinji then opened up a comm. link to Rei with a smirk. "Yeah how about, no," Shinji said but Rei wouldn't have any of it.

"I am sorry Ikari-kun but that wasn't a request but an order," Rei said before she charged at Shinji's unit Nephilim before unit Nephilim pulled out a shot gun and shot the EVA's head off.

"Well then suck it, cause, I'm not coming," (W) Shinji countered.

(In the plug)

"Besides I have other shit too do," Shinji said before flying off. But the Rei clone wouldn't allow her mission to fail so the tentacles on her back turned into a rocket before she gave pursuit to the rouge element in (Rebuild) Gendo's scenario.

(Outside)

Unit 0 bashed into Unit Nephilim causing both to go tumbling down into the ground but Shinji used his boosters to make a jump and land on his feet. Unit 0 and Rei on the other hand ended up the same.

(Shinji)

"Persistent aren't ya," (W) Shinji said with a smirk.

(With Rei)

"Sorry Ikari-kun but commander Ikari wishes to see you," Rei said before she went on the attack again.

(With (W) Shinji)

"Alright but you asked for it," (W) Shinji said before summoning his EVA's variant of Rebellion.

(Outside)

Rei used the rifle her EVA was equipped with as she didn't think she can handle (W) Shinji. She fired short bursts at Unit Nephilim but the EVA cut through unit 0's bullets like nothing before cutting through her gun. (W) Shinji then used his EVA's sword to cut Unit 0's arms off all the while with a smirk on his face.

(With Rei)

"He's so strong," Rei thought as the Shinji she knew wasn't this strong.

(With (W) Shinji)

"Man is that all you got I can be smoking a few right now," Shinji said as he saw Rei couldn't fight anymore. So he made a getaway to find that portal.

(Meanwhile with (Rebuild) Gendo)

Gendo was smirking as he had to admit this version of Shinji was powerful but he didn't even know he has become a piece on his board of his scenario. The monitors showed data on (W) Shinji's unit Nephilim and data on (W) Shinji himself and he had to admit it was amazing what he could do.

"Soon Yui we shall be together again," Gendo said with an evil grin. "And I don't care which version of you I am reunited with just so long as it's you Yui," Gendo said as he was truly insane.

(Meanwhile in white haired Shinji's universe)

(B) Shinji was wondering if his counterpart of this world was really that great. He heard some things on how he smokes and drinks but one of the things he finds the most amazing was that he fights Demons ten times his size like nothing. He was everything (B) Shinji wanted to be but also everything he feared.

(W) Shinji apparently had the power to control impact at a whim and (B) Shinji was scared that one day he'll snap and cause impact. Then there was Hades and Lexis who scared (B) Shinji to no end out of intimidation he just wished everything would go back to the way things used to be. But even he knew that, that was impossible. If he went home then he would be a target and if he stayed he would be a target of Demons who hold a grudge against (W) Shinji.

"Hey Shinji," came a voice making (B) Shinji turn around and face (DmC) Asuka.

"Oh Asuka-san how are you?" the shy boy asked.

"Well I'm doing good thanks for asking but what I want to know is how you're holding up," (DmC) Asuka asked as she walked up to (B) Shinji.

"I'm doing fine just worried guess," (B) Shinji said as Rebuild Asuka nodded.

"Let me guess you worried about the Demons in this world that's after your counterpart right?" she asked as she sat next to the shy boy.

"Hai," (B) Shinji answered shyly.

"Well then looks like me, and the members of Team Devil May Cry are going to have to train you," (DmC) Asuka said surprising (B) Shinji.

"Wait what?!" he asked surprised as (DmC) Asuka smirked.

"You heard me you can't live the rest of your life in fear or crying after all Devils Never, Cry," (DmC) Asuka said as (B) Shinji was confused at the last part.

"Devils Never Cry?" (DmC) Shinji asked.

"Yeah it's the motto Team Devil May Cry lives by," (DmC) Asuka said as (B) Shinji thought about it. "Now Shinji we'll begin training now so let's get to Team Devil May Cry's personal training center!" Asuka yelled as she grabbed (B) Shinji practically dragging him to get some training.

"Wait don't I get a say in this?" he asked as he didn't want to fight.

"Trust me Shinji this is for your own good!" (DmC) Asuka said as she dragged (B) Shinji.

"Why does this always happen to me!" (B) Shinji yelled as he was unaware of the Wundur's stowaway

(Scene break Brown haired Shinji's universe)

(W) Shinji arrived at the vortex as he saw Demons coming out of it. "Crap I hope Asuka and Mari are training my counterpart in hunting demons because he's going to need it," Shinji said as he didn't have time to deal with the small fry. Shinji then noticed something detected on his scanner before the Wundur appeared behind him."Crap you have got to be shitting me," Shinji cursed as the crew of the Wundur noticed him.

It was then that a comm. link opened up to him as Shinji glared at (Rebuild) Misato. "Ok hag you got till the count of five to turn back or else," Shinji said with a glare.

(In the Wundur)

"Or else what," (Rebuild) Misato demanded as Ritsuko could see Misato was losing it a little.

(In Unit Nephilims entry plug)

"Or else I'll do this!" Shinji started before smirking. "Unit Nephilim, Begin Artificial Impact!" the Nephilim shouted out loud as he could hear the crew of the Wundur panic.

(In the Wundur)

Everyone took cover or braced for the worst as it was then when nothing happened when they realized they were tricked.

"Suckers!" the Nephilims voice came over the comm. links.

Unit Nephilim flew into the portal as they could hear Shinji's laughter at his bluff working. "After him," (Rebuild) Misato barked as the Wundur gave chase.

(Rebuild) Misato had a glare as (Rebuild) Asuka looked on sadly but with determination in her eyes.

'Don't worry Shinji I promise I'll make everything right for you,' (Rebuild) Asuka thought as the Wundur flew into the rift.

(Scene break White haired Shinji's universe)

(Rebuild) Shinji was exhausted he had never felt so exhausted in his life. But oddly enough he felt stronger for it. As (DmC) Asuka smirked. "See Shinji I told you it would be better for you in the end," she said as Shinji quickly grab some water to rehydrate himself.

"I guess your right Asuka-san," (B) Shinji said as the water was doing its trick.

It was then that (DmC) Mari walked in carrying a big old book that looked ancient as well as oddly both demonic and angelic. She went to the table followed by her Hell Rage Lexis and sat down before turning to (B) Shinji. "Ok Shinji I guess it's about time you got a history lesson on our universe if you plan on staying here," (DmC) Mari said as (DmC) Asuka smiled.

"Well Shinji it looks like you're in for a real treat," (DmC) Asuka said as she pulled (B) Shinji to the table.

"Uh what is this?" (B) Shinji asked as (DmC) Mari smiled her cat smile which also looked more lustful.

"This here is something we recovered from the Order of the Nephilim's base after it was compromised. It tells of the origins of the Demons and the Angels," (DmC) Mari said as (B) Shinji was intrigued now.

(DmC) Mari then opened the book where it showed Ancient Earth back in Pangaea. The words were unreadable but it seems (DmC) Mari and (DmC) Asuka could read it. "Many years ago the Ancestral Race seeded earth to create life. The Life to be created from was a Devil named Lucifer," (DmC) Mari said as she turned the page and it showed an ancient drawing of Adam. (B) Shinji wanted to point out that was Adam but he remembered he was in another universe so he held his tong. "He was one of two kinds of Ancestral. He began creating life from the ocean to the land but unaware to him another was heading to Earth after being thrown off course. That other ancestral was named Eve," (DmC) Mari said as she showed a picture of Lilith if she was in this world. "No one knows much as too why but these two began fighting over this planet a battle that would be continued for generations. But one of these battles Eve and Lucifer were heavily injured as Eve had already began creating the human race in her image," (DmC) Mari said as she turned the page and it showed Eve and Lucifer battling and the human race being born. "They both had no choice but to escape unaware that they were on the path of creating a new form of life from this very battle. Eve she climbed to the highest point of the planet as when her blood touched the ancient humans it evolved them," (DmC) Mari said as she turned the page as it showed her blood transforming the ancient humans and them sprouting wings. "From that battle the first Angels were born but Eve knew this planet wouldn't suit her Angel's purposes so with her remaining strength she created the moon and the blue sky which she bended to her will and a realm called Paradiso (Bayonetta reference) was born but we humans refer to as heaven today," (DmC) Mari said as she turned the page again and it showed the Angels with their white wings flying into the heavens with their wings and arms spread. Mari then turned to the next page as it showed Lucifer.

"But unaware to Eve and her Angels Lucifer had also escaped to the bottom of the ocean as on his way there the beasts that his blood touched evolved them and turned them to the first demons," (DmC) Asuka said as the page showed a similar Image from Eve but the beasts such as the tigers and such replaced the humans, Lucifer replaced Eve, and the blood was black. It showed the Demons turning into demonic parodies of themselves or becoming more human like but demonic. "The first demons followed Lucifer to his hiding spot and helped him recover but Lucifer knew he now had an army to face Eve so he created for them a place where they could become stronger. He created the flaming pits of Hell in the part of the ocean lowering the sea levels by transforming the water to blood and transported it to a pocket dimension similar to what Eve did," (DmC) Asuka said as she turned the page for Mari showing Lucifer creating Hell. (B) Shinji was amazed at how much Lucifer and Eve's battle affected the modern world today. "But even then they were still equally matched as even the lances Lucifer's Longinus lance and Eve's Cascus Lance were equally matched," (DmC) Asuka said as Mari turned the page to Lucifer and Eve's battles with their army of Demons and Angels as it showed humans trying to run from the continued battles. "But during this war a third race was born the Nephilim," (DmC) Asuka said as she turned the page and it showed a picture of a being who left half was angelic and who's right half was demonic. "The ancestral were intrigued as the Nephilim became their own civilization of sorts as they possessed all the powers of the Angels and Demons to the point that the Ancestral Race sent a representative and asked them to keep the peace between Lucifer and Eve," (DmC) Asuka said as she turned the page and saw an Ancestral shaking hands with a Nephilim as the Nephilim held both a Halo and a demonic emblem showing that they were peace keepers. "So for many years the Nephilim fought both angel and Demon alike making sure there battles never got out of control," (DmC) Asuka said turning the page showing the Nephilim fighting both Angels which had bone masked of beaks and Demons which looked like demonic skeletons. "But soon the Angels and Demons more importantly Lucifer and Eve had enough of this they were tired that the Nephilim would keep them from their goal of wiping out the other so the agreed that the Nephilim had to go. They joined forced an alliance that would lead to the destruction of the human races silent protectors," (DmC) Asuka continued as she turned the page to show Lucifer and Eve shaking hands. "The Nephilim at the time chose to make their stand but they were no match for the onslaught and were destroyed wiped out, no man woman or child were left alive not even an infant," she said sadly before turning the page that had the corpses of the Nephilim on the ground with both Demons and Angels standing over them.

"So with their mortal enemies gone Lucifer and Eve continued their battle unaware that punishment was coming upon Lucifer," (DmC) Mari said as she turned the page showing Lucifer and Eve battling again with the Nephilim's and some human corpses on their feet. "One day Lucifer's Longinus Lance A.I. was programming demanded it to place Lucifer into a deep sleep as the Lance stabbed him in the chest in the arctic as the ice froze over him showing his deep slumber was to never be disturbed," (DmC) Mari said turning the page showing Lucifer in the arctic with his lance in his chest. "Hell needed a new leader as every demon was killing each other to find a new Emperor but one demon with the help of his blood brother ascended to the throne through cruel fury," (DmC) Mari said as she turned the page showing the Demons killing each other to get to the throne. She then turned the page and it showed a shadow with three glowing eyes as it gave (B) Shinji and cold sick feeling in his soul. "That demon was Mundus and when he gained the throne he made his blood brother Sparda his highest general," (DmC) Mari said as this Sparda sounded strong as she turned the page showed a reptilian demon with sweeping horns and both bat like wings and insect wings. (You know what Sparda's, demon form looks like)

"Eve; heard of the new emperor and knew the war wouldn't end till the children of Lucifer were killed so she promoted her strongest Angel as she could feel herself entering a deep sleep. The Angel she named her air was given the name God and his second in command of all Angels was named Eva," (DmC) Asuka said turning the page to show a being shrouded by light and an angel that Shinji had to admit looked like his mother leading the angels. "Eve hid her Lance so Mundus wouldn't use it for his own gain as the war between the two races all but stopped for a time. Many years would have passed when news of the Cascus lance showing itself again in England where the humans had made a monarchy and a religion of God and his angels. But it was then that during the mission to retrieve it a forbidden love was born between Sparda and Eva," (DmC) Mari said as she turned the page and showed Sparda and Eva holding hands as they looked at each other lovingly. "It was from that love their daughter who the christened Yui was born," (DmC) Mari said as (B) Shinji was shocked.

"Wait that's my mother's name," (B) Shinji said as (DmC) Asuka nodded.

"We know in this universe Yui is an immortal Devil hunter who had been slaying Demons for a long time," (DmC) Asuka said as the page turned to Eva holding the child in her arms and Sparda looking like a human with horns looking at the child lovingly. "But years later Mundus found out and hunted down the star crossed lovers, before finding them and killing Eva," (DmC) Asuka said sadly turning the page and showing Mundus ripping out Eva's heart and devouring it.

"What happened to Sparda?" (B) Shinji asked as this reminded him of Romeo and Juliet in a way.

"Sparda was sent to an eternity of torture and punishment a place on none existence a fate worse than death," (DmC) Mari said as (B) Shinji found it sad. "But unknown to Mundus he had sown the seeds for Sparda and Eva's revenge through Yui. Yui w as a Nephilim an Angel Demon Hybrid," (DmC) Mari said as she turned the page showing Yui walking forward but with a black wing on her right side and a white wing on her left. "Yui grew up a Devil Hunter killing all demons that came in her path with her birth rights Rebellion and Yamato. She hunted down for her father's sword and when she found it she went down to Hell and sealed Mundus away and sealed the Gates to Hell with her blood and the blood of a mortal priestess and continued protecting humanity from the shadows in secret," she said before she closed the book.

(B) Shinji had to admit that was an amazing story it told the true origins of this world and he was glad it wasn't his world mainly because he knew he couldn't hunt demons in his world. It was then that the alarms went off as (B) Shinji panicked, (DmC) Asuka summoned her light Katana, and (DmC) Mari summoned a guitar scythe mix as she was ready for anything.

"Demon detected in the Wundur all personal be on guard!" a voice yelled as the door was busted down and out came a humanoid demon with its arms as claws and with holes on the top showing it could fire something.

"**Where is the Son of Yui I wish to test my skills against him in an honorable battle!" **the demon demanded as (DmC) Asuka and (DmC) Mari got in front of (B) Shinji to protect him.

"Sorry he's currently unavailable and can't fight you right now come meet him after you get out of Hell," (DmC) Asuka said as she pointed her sword at the Demon.

The demon then sniffed the air and caught (B) Shinji's scent. **"Hmm you are right I smell "a," Shinji but this scent is full human not worth my time sorry for bothering you!"** the demon said as it turned to leave surprising (DmC) Asuka and (DmC) Mari.

(B) Shinji was conflicted he knew the demon might keep hurting people but he wanted to be strong and he didn't want to be afraid anymore. "W-wait," (B) Shinji called as the Demon turned to him and looked at him. "L-let me fight you," he stuttered as the demon could sense great emotional pain in him.

"**Why you are a human and are no match for me but I learned in my life time to never underestimate and opponent but I only wish to do battle with the son of Yui,"** the demon said as (B) Shinji looked down. **"But tell me why do you wish to fight me,"** the demon asked as (B) Shinji looked at him.

"B-because I don't want to be weak anymore, I don't want to be afraid anymore that I'll mess up and hurt the people I care about, but most of all I want to prove to myself I don't need my father's approval to be a worthwhile human being," the shy boy said as the Demon walked up to (B) Shinji.

"**Let me see your memories,"** the demon said before putting its hand on top of (B) Shinji's head. The demon then saw all of the shy boy's memories as he was getting angry. His worlds Gendo was a despicable man with no honor and no care for the people he used. This Gendo deserved the worst death possible and then some. **"Tell me boy if I were to become your Devil Arm would you promise me something?"** the Demon asked after he took his hand off the boys head as (B) Shinji was shocked.

"H-hai," the shy boy stuttered.

"**Promise me you will face the Son of Yui who defeated Mundus in some form of battle so I may be able to test my strength against him and stop this Gendo from most likely destroying your world and this can you promise me that?"** the demon asked as (B) Shinji was surprised.

"Y-yes I promise," (B) Shinji said as the demon smiled.

"**Very well then I Ayakashi will give you my soul take it and path your way to victory with honor you have my blessing,"** the demon said before it turned into a silver ball of light and went around Shinji's hands. Everyone shielded their eyes from the light before the light died down. When it did Shinji's arms up to his elbows were covered in demonic looking gauntlets that had blades on the bottom that extended to the length of swords before retracting and when he pointed and pointed his fists down energy came out in the form of a bullet and hit a training dummy blowing its head off.

"Well Puppy-kun test, it out," (DmC) Mari said as she and (DmC) Asuka were sitting on the table.

"And don't forget to show off a little," (DmC) Asuka said with a smirk.

(B) Shinji breathed in to swallow his resolve before punching the stone blocks that had bullet holes in them around him causing them to crack and form craters in the size of his fists, before extending the blades and cutting up the blocked before punching them again after retracting the blades and caused them to go flying in the air and then shooting them all until they were nothing but dust.

(DmC) Asuka and (DmC) Mari clapped their hands as they were impressed. "Nice one Puppy-kun!" the Demon Human Hybrid called as she gave Shinji a hand.

"Yeah you're on your way to being a Devil Hunter," (DmC) Asuka said making (B) Shinji smile.

(Scene break with white haired Shinji)

Unit Nephilim came out of the portal as he saw he was back home. "Finally now to get call the team," (W) Shinji said before setting this frequency to this worlds Wundur. "Guys if you can hear me respond I'm back and you guys need to prepare before the other WILLE comes through," (W) Shinji called before he got a respond.

"Shinji is that you?" (DmC) Misato asked.

"Yeah it's me babe please tell me you're on your way," he asked hoping that was a yes.

"Yeah we are and don't worry we're coming prepared," (DmC) Misato said as (W) Shinji nodded.

It didn't take long for a huge Demon to appear about the size of an EVA followed by three more. "Damn it," the Nephilim cursed before going after the Demons. As (W) Shinji was fighting them both Wundurs appeared as he could tell which one was his. "Hey babe took you long enough," (W) Shinji called.

(In the DMC Wundur)

"Sorry Shinji but we got held up," (DmC) Misato said as she then went to give the order. "Ok have Team Devil May Cry to their EVA's!" the Human Angel Hybrid commander of WILLE ordered as everyone nodded.

It was then that (B) Shinji came in dressed in a plug suit. "Misato-san please let me fight," (W) Shinji asked.

"Shinji are you sure you can do this I mean it would mean you might have to face our counterparts again," (DmC) Misato asked.

"Yes I need to be strong like my counterpart," (B) Shinji said as (DmC) Ritsuko nodded.

"Ok then sortie unit 13 with Unit 2A and Unit 8A," Ritsuko ordered as this was going to be one hell of a party.

(With White Haired Shinji)

(W) Shinji was fighting the Demons like he normally would in an EVA which was go nuts on it. He then switched to his sword and began hacking and slashing at it. "Come on give me a challenge," (W) Shinji demanded before the Demons got back up. "That's more like it," (W) Shinji said with a smirk.

But even with all the demons (W) Shinji was handling himself pretty well but even he knew that he couldn't take them all on. That was when Unit 2 and Unit 8 appeared and as (W) Shinji smirked.

"Step aside ladies these demons aren't something you can handle so easily," (W) Shinji said thought the comm. links as he had a smirk.

(In Rebuild Asuka's entry plug)

"Shut up we were suppose to bring you back to WILLE but sense you brought us here I don't think those orders apply anymore.

(With Rebuild Mari)

"Yeah but tell me Devil Boy you still going to stop us from retrieving our Shinji?" the speckled girl asked.

(With White Haired Shinji)

"Hell yeah," (W) Shinji said out loud before the demons went on the attack again.

(Outside the plug)

As Unit Nephilim and the (Rebuild) Eva's were fighting the Demons three more EVA's appeared. (W) Shinji instantly recognized all three EVA's.

(In Unit Nephilim's plug)

"Hey babes glad you joined the party!" the Nephilim called through the comm. links as he was glad to be home.

(In Unit 2A's entry plug)

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," (DmC) Asuka said as she had a smirk.

(In Unit 8A's plug)

"Yeah but let's deal with these demons first," (DmC) Mari said before they went on the attack followed by Unit 13.

(With White haired Shinji)

"Hey kid lets show them what we're made of," (W) Shinji said to his counterpart.

(With Brown haired Shinji)

"Hai," (B) Shinji said before he followed his counterpart into battle.

(Outside the plugs)

The battle was turning to WILLE's favor as they were winning. Then one of the demons saw an opening with unit 13 and decided to go for the blow.

(With Rebuild Asuka)

(Rebuild) Asuka saw it and acted quickly. "Shinji look out!" she called before taking the hit for unit 13 and (B) Shinji.

(With Brown haired Shinji)

The shy boy saw it as she took the hit as (W) Shinji came in and killed the Demon. "Asuka are you ok?!" the shy boy yelled as he made Unit 13 hold Unit 2.

(With Rebuild Asuka)

"Yeah just a scratch," (Rebuild) Asuka said as she felt Unit 13 hold her tenderly.

(In the Rebuild Wundur)

"Asuka you were supposed to let the Demon or whatever it is hit our Shinji," (Rebuild) Misato said as (Rebuild) Asuka glared at her.

(With Rebuild Asuka)

"Well Misato I would but I wanted to apologize to him and besides you were practically treating both Shinji's like animals!" the German yelled back.

(In the DmC Wundur)

(DmC) Misato glared at her counterpart as she had one thing to say. "Was I really that bad?" she asked DmC Ritsuko as she nodded.

"Yes you were," she said as (DmC) Misato decided to break up her counterparts hate before it got out of hand.

"Ok me I'll have you know that your Shinji is just as much the victim as you are so shut the fuck up and stop blaming him!" (DmC) Misato yelled at her counterpart as her face was on the screen.

(Rebuild) Misato was surprised that her counterpart was younger than her and the commander of WILLE.

(With Rebuild Misato)

"How are you me but younger?" she demanded as her WILLE saw she was cooling down.

(DmC Wundur)

"Because my counterpart I had Angel grafted into my body so I can help Shinji fight the Demons," (DmC) Misato answered as she had a glare) "Now either stand down and land or we will shoot you down and don't try anything funny because I think your Asuka and maybe your Mari are against you here," (DmC) Misato demanded as Rebuild Misato saw she was out gunned and outnumbered here.

(Rebuild Wundur)

"Begin landing protocol," (Rebuild) Misato ordered as everyone sighed at the fact they weren't being shot down.

(With White haired Shinji)

"Well kid looks like you get to stay with us for as long as you like," (W) Shinji said with a smirk.

(With Brown haired Shinji)

"Arigato," he said happily as he was enjoying the love people here were giving him. But he wasn't ready to forgive Asuka yet because he wanted to be sure.

(TBC)

ESKK: Hey finally finished this chapter now enjoy it and leave me a review of anything I need to fix.


End file.
